


Resonance

by lyf (alliaria)



Series: Mechtober 2020 [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day 1-3: the Aurora, F/F, Light Angst, Mechtober, Mechtober 2020, Pre-"Out", Vignette, sort of i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaria/pseuds/lyf
Summary: Nastya does not mourn a death that has not happened.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Mechtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> For the @mechanismszine on Tumblr's Mechtober Day 1-3 prompt: the Aurora  
> Crossposted on Tumblr @huesaturationlightness

Nastya dangles from structural girder 13279, as she so often does. The entire room hums from its proximity to the engine, the firing of Aurora’s piston’s reverberating through the metal and into the skin of her palms, like a heartbeat. Nastya drags herself up, over the new paneling, the new support beams, the new patch in the hull from when a laser cannon blew a ragged hole in portside. Structural girder 13279 remains the same.

Nastya has always been good at resonances. She has an ear for song grown from a lifetime of cutting her fingers open on violin strings. Resonances are not so different. They echo through the lower levels, slow and deep with a kind of calm scarce to be found on this ship. Aurora laughs at the comment, and Nastya plays _How much of you is still left in there?_ Aurora runs through her algorithms and does not hear her. Or perhaps she does. She doesn’t answer either way, so it must not matter. Nastya plays resonances in time with Aurora’s heartbeat and does not think about the day the last of Aurora is gone and she must leave her family.


End file.
